To Cross Her Path
by Lkatt8891
Summary: After a lifetime of disastrous Halloweens, all Blake wants to do is curl up with a book, and hide herself away for the night. It was a good plan, until her very persuasive partner cornered her to change her mind. Of course she caved. But it wasn't enough for her to show up in a costume, and pretend to enjoy herself for the night. Yang wasn't about to make this easy on her.


Blake was perfectly capable of saying no to Yang, theoretically. Just because it didn't seem to be working out for her so far, didn't mean that she was unable to do so. To be fair, while Yang begged her for a lot of things, most of them Blake thoroughly enjoyed. Not that her track record was great for holding out against things she'd rather avoid. So far there had been a single request she had managed to hold her ground against. Halloween was supposed to be the second, yet here she was, dressed in a ridiculous leather cat suit and a black thief's mask, walking into the common room party that was just approaching full swing. There was carved pumpkins. People were dressed up. Spooky music played through the room. She scanned the crowd for her favorite blonde. This was going to be a long enough night, she wasn't going to endure it without her company. There was no sign of Yang, but her other teammates were pushing through people to reach her.

"Blake, you came!" Ruby squealed. Dressed in a Ursa costume, she exuberantly bounded up to her. Someone had made the terrible decision to put a red solo cup in the young girl's hands, and by the slight flush blossoming across her cheeks, Blake figured it was something intoxicating.

"You look so thrilled to be here…" Weiss smirked, following in Ruby's rose petal wake. Despite the teasing, the smaller girl was taking care of her, handing Blake her own cup of liquor. She knew how badly Blake already needed a drink.

"I'm here. I'm in costume. What more do you guys want from me?" Blake sighed, taking a long drink from the offered cup. The beer was cheap, but it was cold, and it was going to get her through this godforsaken holiday.

"I'll make sure the next one is something stronger," Weiss snorted, sipping from her own terrible beer. "I still think you're being ridiculous. Not only are you not a real cat, but it's…"

"Just a superstition?" Blake rolled her eyes. As a black cat faunus, she'd learned about the hysteria at a very young age. People loved to tell her she was bad luck. By this point in life, she had a hard time arguing against the point. Deep down, she agreed. "Maybe, but I'm telling you, Halloween is always a disaster for me. My plan is to find Yang, get a few drinks in her, then do something to lure her back to our dorm for the rest of the night."

"Gross," Ruby cringed, but brushed off the over share easy enough.

"Yeah, good luck with that. When have you ever known Yang to leave a party early?" Weiss's skepticism stitched itself across her face with a familiar arch of her eyebrow.

Ruby cut in before she could figure out how to defend herself. "Velvet is waving me over. Try to enjoy yourself, Blake? I'll catch up with you guys later."

Then there were two. Weiss stood, uncharacteristically patient beside her, waiting for her to make a decision about what she wanted to do. Well, she wanted to find her partner, and drag her by her infuriatingly perfect blonde curls right back to their empty dorm, but she just got to the party. More to the point, the girl was no where in sight.

"Have you seen her yet?" Blake asked, the her in question not needing clarification.

"Not yet. I'm surprised she's not with you. I would have thought you'd come down together," shrugged Weiss, still sipping slowly at her drink.

"She wanted her costume to be a surprise," Blake rolled her eyes. "I still figured she'd beat me here though. It feels weird being at a party without her."

"She didn't talk you into some kind of couple costume?" Weiss snickered.

"Would you keep it down," hissing her protest, Blake glared at her teammate.

"You're partners on our team, Blake," still laughing, she ignored her concern. "Nobody would see you two paired up tonight and assume you must be screwing each other, even if that would be a correct assumption."

"Weiss!" squealed Blake.

"Oh, come on. No one is listening to us, and I've walked in on you two enough by now to have earned the right to tease you both." The wicked grin on her face effectively silenced the Faunus's protests. "Now lets go get you something stronger to get you through the night."

"Can I ask about your costume?" Blake prodded, as they made their way to a table filled with glass bottles.

Weiss twirled for her as they walked, feathery wings fluttering at her back. "Neptune calls me snow angel. I kind of liked the idea."

"No ice queen? I thought you were supposed to be something scary for Halloween?" Blake teased back.

"I think I scare people enough without the help of a costume." Glancing over the table full of booze, she picked up a pair of bottles, then went to work refilling Blake's glass. "I'm not the bartender that Yang is," she admitted, "but this should tide you over until she gets here."

It was touching, Weiss's odd brand of affection. "Thank you. Dare I ask what's in it?"

"Probably better if you don't. You might want to finish that quickly though. Take a look at who just walked in." The wicked grin on her face didn't seem to make sense, until Blake turned around and got a glimpse of the new arrival.

"Oh dear god, what is she wearing?" Blake gasped, gaping at the girl from across the room.

Weiss almost cackled, the sound a sharp juxtaposition to the angel costume she was dressed up in, throwing her whole head back to laugh. "Oh, she plays dirty."

Yang had tried to convince Blake to take off the bow for Halloween. She said it was the perfect costume, she'd just needed a dress. Blake had shrugged it off, saying it wasn't a good enough excuse to risk it. Besides, Yang should have appreciated the pun of the cat burglar costume that she ended up settling on instead. Being a black cat on Halloween was something she wished she could avoid entirely, not dress up and parade around with. How did Yang respond to that?

Yang showed up to the Halloween party as a God damn mouse.

At least, she was the sexy Halloween version of a mouse. A pair of fairly convincing fuzzy brown ears popped out of her blonde curls, and a skinny tail trailed behind her that seemed to swish as she walked. The rest of the costume was just a pair of heels, a bangle around one wrist, and the worlds smallest shear dress, trimmed with brown fluffy material. She'd drawn a small black nose on her face with eyeliner to complete the look. As soon as she had walked in, Blake knew she wasn't the only one staring.

"I'm going to kill her," she hissed to Weiss, before stalking across the room to fetch her partner.

Yang's eyes lit up when she saw Blake moving towards her, and a soft tilt of her head gave her ears the illusion of twitching. "What do you think?" she asked excitedly, doing a twirl for the dark haired girl.

Frustration died on her tongue watching the hypnotic swing of the costume tail. Against her will, her eyes seemed locked to the movement, something that Yang obviously did not miss. "You're impossible. How exactly am I supposed to keep my hands off you all night? I mean really Yang, a mouse?" She sighed. Yang wanted to know what she thought? She didn't even know where to start.

"That doesn't sound so terrible to me," she smirked, strutting past Blake and into the party, leaving the girl speechless in her wake.

Weiss wandered back up to her, full of uncharacteristic giggling. "How are you holding up Blake?" she snickered. "Are you looking forward to watching people paw at Yang all night? Get it? Paw? Yang would be proud of me for that one."

"Weiss, if you don't stop talking…"

"What? Claws are going to come out?" she quipped. "You know, I get why Yang does this all the time. The cat puns are very fun."

"That's it. I'm going to kill you both. Ruby will have to help me bury the bodies," Blake hissed. "No, not Ruby. She'll be mad I killed her sister. I'll ask Nora."

Bumping her shoulder gently into the faunus, Weiss appeared to have gotten her laughter under control enough to show a small amount of sympathy for her friend. "You know, all you have to do is say the word if you want Yang to stop this, right? She just wants you to say it. Loudly. For at least all of our friends to hear."

"She's being over dramatic!," Blake pouted. "All of our friends already know I'm a Faunus. I know she thinks I'm being oppressed or whatever when I wear the bow, but by now I just feel more comfortable with it on! I wear a _bra_ because it's my preference, not because I feel like women should have to. Besides, Halloween is the very last night in the year that I'd want to be caught without my bow."

"If Yang thought whether or not you wear a bra was up for negotiation, I'm pretty sure she'd constantly be begging you to stop wearing that too. However, the ears weren't what I was talking about." She rolled her eyes at the girl.

Golden eyes blinked down at her, clearly puzzled. "Of course it's about my ears. She's a mouse for dusts sake, what else would it be about?"

"Oh, I think she picked a mouse specifically for your benefit, but if that's what this was really about, don't you think she could have been a mouse wearing a little bit more than that?"

As soon as Weiss said it, she saw the scene in a very different light. If tomorrow, she asked every person in the room what Yang's costume had been, there was a good chance most of them wouldn't be able to remember. Nobody noticed the ears over her more natural assets on full display. Yang certainly had her partners full attention now.

Blake sulked, tapping her foot in irritation. "That's just mean," she whined, shoulders sagging a little.

"Maybe," Weiss acknowledged with a shrug. "But it does seem to be getting results, and I don't think what she wants is that ridiculous. She doesn't want to be in a relationship with someone who wants to keep her a secret. You know she won't see anyone else but you. But the only way you have any right to tell her to put on some damn clothes, is if you step up and let her be your girlfriend in public. Would that be so bad?"

A small ring of furry material circled Yang's hips. She might have been wearing underwear underneath the dress, but if she was, it was a very small pair, because there was very little left to the imagination. The gentle slopes of her gravity defying breasts were clearly visible, with the barest of fluff accents keeping her decent. It showed off that she definitely wasn't wearing anything underneath, and her breasts were still that perky. Blake fumed to herself, thinking things through. This was a school dammit, what did Yang think she was doing? Maybe it wasn't a school sanctioned event they were attending, but some modicum of the dress code should still apply… right?

The temptation to say screw it, and claim the blonde in a very physical way, right where she stood was hard to ignore, but she wasn't going to cave to this kind of sexual blackmailing. Not even if she had to watch people drool over her all night. Yang would be faithful to her, that she wasn't worried about. She believed her when she said that she only had eyes for her. If Blake wanted to be possessive over her however, she'd have to agree to Yang's demand of putting a label on what they had, and then telling the whole world about it.

Practically purring, she did have to admit that the sight of her girlfriend right now made a very compelling argument.

"I've told Yang how I feel," she bristled, feeling the need to defend herself to Weiss. "She knows that I love her, but I don't want my relationship to be public gossip. Yang's practically tabloid material! It's a serious commitment to even be seen with her in public."

"True," Weiss agreed. "But she's willing to make that kind of commitment with you. Yang is well aware of how people see her. People watch Yang. It sometimes feels that everyone in the entire world watches Yang. It's an intense kind of spotlight, but it's just who she is. At least part of this is her asking for you to accept her for exactly that. Spotlight and all."

When she put it like that Blake felt like kind of a jerk. And she had been so indignant just a minute ago.

"Come on," Weiss sighed, dragging her further into the party and out of sight of their blonde teammate. "Lets go keep you distracted until you've had time to think this through. I don't trust you to make rational decisions while you're trying to commit that image to memory." Blake had to admit that she probably wasn't wrong to think that.

Finding a slightly quieter corner of the party, Weiss managed to snag them a pair of comfy arm chairs. People had been sitting in them, but she managed to tell them that their time was up, and the seats were for Weiss now. There were times it was great to be on the same team as Weiss Schnee, a girl who was always used to getting her way.

"So." The heiress clapped her hands together, moving straight to what she believed to be the point. "What is your plan tonight? Are you going to spend the whole night avoiding her? I know you were looking forward to seeing her here tonight. If you just cave, and seek her out, you know you'll have a better time tonight. I'm sure if you wanted, you could corner her to yourself, and just hang out and talk all night."

"That would definitely look like we're flirting with each other! Everyone at the party will be watching us. It would be a full blown rumor by morning," she whined.

"I'm sure Yang's counting on it," Weiss grimaced. "But she's calling your bluff. You can argue about fair and not fair later, but right now you have more pressing decisions to make, like what are you going to do tonight? You could just walk out, but that would look very strange, especially right after Yang arrives. People will start talking about what's happening with the two of you. If you avoid her all night, it will probably be the mostly the same thing. Fewer people would notice, but you would have to watch her flirt her way through the party from across the room. If you talk to her, you'll have to follow her around like a puppy all night as she flits from circle to circle, or pretend to act aloof, and watch her out of the corner of your eye. Since you're a cat at heart, I'm betting I know which one you'd be inclined to do, and as your friend, I feel obligated to warn you that you're not as sneaky when you stare at her as you think you are." Arms folded across her small frame. "Or, here's a totally wild idea, you could just talk to her. She's not proposing, she just wants to be able to hold your hand. Is that so much to ask?"

Blake looked over to her partner. She was in her element, batting her lashes, leaning in a little too close to everyone she spoke to. Not that anyone minded. In fact, everyone seemed to enjoy it, and take it as permission to move a little closer into the blonde girl`s space in return. A jealous voice in her head figured it would be worth accepting Yang's relationship conditions just so she could be under the envious gaze of the whole party while she straddled her partner and made Yang moan her name in pleasure. With every day dream it took a little bit longer to snap back to her senses. Even if she did go public with their relationship, she didn't want to do that by mounting her girlfriend in a room full of people in costumes. Probably.

"I know I need to talk to her," she sighed, finally agreeing to Weiss's point. "Besides, maybe if I convince her I just need more time, she'll have mercy on me and put on a sweater."

Barely able to contain her snickering, Weiss gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "That's the spirit. I love your optimism. Especially because I'm not even convinced Yang owns a sweater. But play your cards right and I bet she'd happily wear one of yours all night. You guys make such a cute couple."

"You need to stop talking before you make this even harder," Blake grumbled, leaving the smaller girl behind as she worked her way back across the party to Yang.

"Good luck!" the ivory haired girl sing song-ed after her as she disappeared into the crowd. She'd never tell Blake, but honestly, the heiress was rooting for Yang. She figured if the pair of them finally just got their relationship out in the open, then might be less unbearably adorable all the time when they were alone as a team.

Thankfully, when she walked up, Blake didn't have to fight for Yang's attention. Whenever she was close, the blonde girl couldn't tear her eyes off of her, and tonight was no exception.

"Blake!" her partner squealed, already flushed from the drink she had been served. "Come here. You have to hear this. Coco was just telling the greatest story about Professor Port." Yang shifted closer to Coco, then patted the empty couch space she had cleared on her other side. It was barely enough room to fit in, but Yang had just made space for her right at her side, on a very crowded couch. She'd sit right in her lap if the excuse came up.

The number of people piled into the common room made the party feel much bigger than it actually was. Most of their friends had piled in to the living room, but none of these common areas were meant to hold the entire student body at once. The normally spacious couches were packed so full, that Blake couldn't help but keep herself pressed into Yang's side, or rest her hand on the girls leg. She didn't have anywhere better to put her hands. And if she rested her head on Yang's shoulder, that was just more comfortable, and Yatsuhashi's shoulder on her other side was too high. Perfectly reasonable.

She might have been able to get through the rest of the night like that, but Nora, her former imaginary partner in crime piped up from the corner and ruined everything. At a party with a bunch of hormonal, adrenaline seeking teenagers, the phrase "Lets play a game" usually resulted in a quick downward spiral. Yet, fully aware of the mayhem about to break out, no one backed down when Coco coyly suggested they play truth or dare. Some people were more enthusiastic about the idea that others. Yang seemed overjoyed. Ren seemed quietly resigned. But no one wanted to be the one person to back down.

Coco scanned the circle for who she wanted to start with, and unsurprisingly her eyes settled on Yang.

"Yang, you're looking nice this evening," the older girl cooed, prompting wolf whistles from a few around the circle. "Love the outfit. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Yang responded without hesitation, making the room cheer. She really was a natural born performer.

Dropping her sunglasses down to the tip of her nose, Coco examined the girl closer. "You've been sitting pretty carefully all night. I want you to flash us so the whole room can see what you have on underneath that dress."

Some people gasped. Some just laughed. One look at Yang's face, and Blake panicked. She had wondered earlier if Yang wasn't wearing anything under the dress, but she never in a million years expected her to actually be that daring. There was no ignoring the look on Yang's face though. She was clearly nervous.

She slid closer to the edge of the couch, Coco and Blake falling into most of the space behind her. The circle was watching her intently, everyone else apparently doing the same mental appraisal that Blake had, but feeling much differently about the same conclusion. All eyes were trained on the blonde as she drew her knees up, and leaned back against Coco and Blake.

Just as Blake was about to voice protest, Yang let her knees fall open to the room. Laughter erupted as Yang hiked the dress up to her navel with a grin. She had been wearing a regular pair of brown shorts underneath the whole time.

Keeping herself relaxed against the two girls, she tilted her head up to the upperclassman and smirked. "Too easy. Seriously, everyone gets a better view in Glynda's class."

Blake wasn't sure if the better view part was true. She'd never gotten to look down the length of the girl's body while she had her legs spread wide like that before while in class. But technically, no part of her had been revealed that everyone hadn't already seen. Technically.

"I'd love to know how you managed that same illusion up top," Coco teased, looking down her dress.

"You'll need another dare for that," Yang shrugged, looking around the circle for the next player. Only one person was avoiding her seeking eyes. "Jaune!" she called across the room. "Truth or dare."

The game continued on. Blake was supposed to be taking part in it, but she was hardly paying attention, and no one bothered her. It wasn't a game that required a lot of focus. She figured Yang had to be able to feel how she was affecting her. The Faunus's panting breath landed hot against the skin of her neck, her racing heart was pressed hard into the girl's back.

Challenges bounced around the circle, getting more wild by the minute. After Jaune was forced to drink something concocted by Nora, Coco was forced to cut a chunk of her hair off, Blake was dared to dramatically read from her 'secret' collection of books, and Pyrrha was made to own up to her actual win number, the red head turned the game back around to Yang.

"Yang, truth or dare," she grinned, leaning eagerly towards the girl. People picked Yang the most in this kind of game. She always did the best dares, and she always came out of it with a smile. Everyone fell silent when instead of her usual challenge, Yang casually picked truth.

Pyrrha looked shocked for just a moment, quickly recovering and looking her over curiously. "Yang, you've been kind of a serial dater since we got to school. Yet, the last few months you haven't been seen with anyone. Who's the secret fling with? I don't think anyone here really believes you haven't been with anybody." The noise around the circle was a clear indication that Pyrrha wasn't the only one who had been curious about the girls sudden single status.

"There is someone," Yang admitted with a blush. "I'm crazy about them."

Blake tried her best to keep her expression neutral. Yang had respected her wishes so far. She knew that wouldn't change for a party game, but she didn't know how the blonde planned to get herself out of this one.

"Who is it Yang?" Pyrrha pressed.

She hesitated, chewing at her bottom lip. "I can't say."

Blake would have said the collective gasp from the room was a bit over dramatic, if she herself hadn't had the exact same reaction. Of all of the wild things they had made Yang do over the years, it was odd to hear her refuse an honest answer to a simple question.

Fox recovered first, draining the rest of his beer and setting it down in the center of the circle. "You know the rules Yang," he chuckled, giving the bottle a spin.

Yang nodded, but actually looked nervous as the neck of the bottle moved from person to person. The consequences for backing out had to be intense enough to be a real threat. In a game that had people doing things like flashing teachers, and eating bugs, they had agreed it needed to be something pretty daunting. By refusing her question, she had opened herself up to an extreme version of seven minutes in heaven, in which, for seven minutes, she was at the mercy of whoever that bottle landed on. It only worked because they routinely put their lives in each others hands, so they trusted each other to not go too far. CRDL had been banned from playing with them for obvious reasons. The thing was, Yang was unprecedented for the wild things she would say yes to. Not that she had turned down dares very often in the past, but the stories that people had from the few times she did…

Jealousy flared through Blake, and her hand shot out to stop the bottle as it moved past her. Everyone looked at her curiously, wondering why she had stopped the game. What reason could she possibly have for so boldly claiming the next seven minutes of Yang's time?

Standing, she grabbed Yang's hand and pulled her along behind her. "Come on guys. If anyone's going to be able to get an answer out of her, it's going to be me." Opening the closet door, she moved coats to the side, before shoving the blonde girl inside and following her into the dark.

Door closed safely behind them, Yang burst out into quiet giggles. "My hero!" she teased, wrapping her arms around her partner.

"Not funny!" Blake hissed. "Are you crazy? You could have ended up in here with Jaune or somebody."

She just shrugged, "Jaune's a gentleman, I would have been just fine. Coco was the one I was really worried about."

"That's so not the point," Blake sighed, frowning at her partner, descending on her lips with equal parts hunger and fury. Yang was so easily swept into the kiss, not paying much attention to what Blake was doing with her hands.

Pulling away with a snarl, she yanked both of Yang's hands over her head, tying them both to the closet rod above her head.

"What the…" Yang asked, pulling gently at the ribbon binding her.

"You're strong enough to pull it down if you really want," she purred, fingers dancing, unhindered up and down Yang's ribs, "however not only will you have to fix it tomorrow when you're hungover, but the commotion will probably bring people in here to interrupt us. What did you really think was going to happen when I caught you little mouse?"

Looking bewildered up at her bindings, startled words tumbled from her slack jaw. "I didn't… I mean…"

"What's wrong Yang?" she teased, sinking to her knees. "Cat got your tongue?" Starting at her knee, she made a wet trail with her tongue, all the way up to the hem of her dress. Yang wriggled impatiently, but didn't force her bonds, playing along with Blake's little game. "You make such a sweet little mouse. You look good enough to eat," she murmured against her skin, sinking teeth into the girl's thigh. With a sharp tug, the covering shorts came down to her ankles. Yang gasped underneath her touch, arching her body against her, begging for more.

"You're mean," Yang pouted, as she continued to nip and suck circles around where the blonde actually wanted contact. Teeth managed to find purchase inches below her naval, and the blonde couldn't hold in a whine.

"I've spent all night watching my girlfriend prance around in lingerie, and haven't been able to do anything about it," she laughed. "You've earned whatever I choose to do to you in here. Maybe I'll just wind you up, and send you back into the party." It was hard to keep from laughing at the panicked look on the blonde's face.

"Please, no," Yang whimpered, not able to tell whether or not Blake was joking. She'd never tell the girl, but Yang was irresistible when she pouted. She had the power to demand anything and everything Blake could give her, and the faunus was incredibly grateful that she didn't seem to have figured that out yet. She would eventually, but as she grinned up at the beautiful girl, she figured she could live with whatever came of that. She'd give up everything for Yang. Someday she might even find the courage to tell her that.

Besides, there was no way she could ever get the girl this close, then resist taking the chance to see her come undone.

Her teasing ended, with a long sweep of her tongue through the blonde's folds. The surprised moan that she squeaked out would most certainly have been heard on the other side of the door. Blake didn't stop. Let the entire party be jealous of her, as she took everything she wanted from the busty brawler. She wasn't going to share her any longer.

"Blake, yes!" her girlfriend hit a volume that had no doubt, sounded loud and clear through the room outside. There was a noticeable break in the chatter from the room outside. Blake mentally shrugged. If she was going to agree to out themselves, she might as well come out with a bang.

Pun absolutely intended.

"Come on little mouse, I want to hear you beg for it," Blake rumbled into the tops of her thighs. She let her hands trail softly up Yang's body, before clawing her way down her abs, the muscles there flexing in surprise."

"Blake, please!" the blonde girl panted above her.

"Come on babe," She slammed her hand hard into the bound girls' dripping wet core. "I want you to scream for me."

Above her, Yang's whole body shuddered to a stop, completely freezing above her. "Kitten?"

"Yes love."

"Are you sure?"

She looked up into her girlfriend's eyes, watching her gaze slowly swim back through a fog of lust. Even so far gone that she could barely string together a full sentence, she was worried about making sure Blake was happy.

"I'm sure," she assured her, before biting sharply at her hipbone, making her yelp. "Now, did I stutter? I said I want to hear you scream for me." The desperate keening way Yang moaned her name was the perfect ego boost as she dove through blonde curls to coax more sound from her girlfriend.

Yang was an open book if you knew how to read her, and for Blake the bedroom was no exception. It was a piece of cake to figure out what she wanted, and when, and she enjoyed denying her as much as she liked catering to her moaning. She had long ago mastered the perfect balance of teasing and touching to get exactly the reactions she wanted from the girl. So, with only minutes left alone, she worked her tongue against the the blonde's body, to push her to a fever pitch.

With a dramatic shudder, Yang's knees gave out from under her, and Blake guiding her to lean against the wall was the only thing that kept the closet rod intact above their heads. She pocketed Yang's underwear, then rose to her feet with a wicked smile.

"So, I was thinking," she teased, nuzzling into the blonde hair at her shoulder, one hand reaching up to untie her ribbon, "maybe it wouldn't be so bad to tell our friends about us."

Lilac eyes lit up for her as Yang beamed, "Thank you."

"Well, I mean you're wearing so little, and you're going to have to walk back into the party with all these bite marks," Blake laughed, pulling the blonde closer for a kiss, skipping over the noise they had just made entirely. "I think people are going to talk."

"I love you so much," she gushed, planting kisses all over Blake's face. "I'm so happy I can finally tell the whole world your mine."

Leaning into her girlfriend's affections, she couldn't hold back her grin. "Not as happy as I am to be walking back out into the party, being able to brag to everyone you're mine. Coco's going to be disappointed that she never really had a shot at taking you home tonight."

"You're the only one who ever really had a shot with me." She smiled, impossibly bright in the dark closet. "You ready to do this?" she asked one more time, taking her by the hand, nodding her head back to the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Yang paused, frowning at the floor of the closet.

"You can stop looking," she smirked, flashing the cloth from her pocket. "You're not getting these back tonight, and when I say it's time to go, if I hear one word out of you, I'll gag you with them." Before she could protest, Blake opened the closet door, and gave her girlfriend a shove.

There was tons of whooping and cat calling as the pair of them emerged red faced from the closet. Thankfully Blake immediately locked eyes with her ivory teammate. She looked impressed, smirking at the ruffled pair. Lifting whatever she was drinking in a mock toast, she seemed genuinely happy with Blake's choice.

"I told you guys I could get a name out of her," Blake joked, trying to drown out her nerves with fake confidence.

"My god Blake," Coco laughed, jokingly fanning herself. "I had no idea. But I guess it makes sense if you managed to catch Yang all for yourself. Tell me sex with her is as good as we all fantasize about it being." The group laughed, but most still kept their full attention on Blake, hoping she would actually answer.

"It's nothing like I had imagined," Blake confessed, glancing over to find lilac eyes intently focused on her. "It's so much better." More cat calling, and she could almost feel the shift as the eyes of everyone in the room moved off of her, and onto her glowing girlfriend. If Yang noticed, she didn't show it. Center of attention, and all Yang saw was her.

She couldn't handle how adorable this girl could be. Seriously the total package that was Yang Xiao Long should be weaponized. She could be a total knock out in any context. Slinking up to her, she draped her hands behind Yang's neck.

"It's weird, but I think you would look less naked if you weren't wearing jewelry," Blake observed. Yang had wanted to know what she had thought about her costume. She was safe to tell her now. "I don't get why, because technically that's taking off even more, but somehow it's a little more dirty just because you put on that stupid bracelet." Apparently accessories were the line. "Go get Ember Celica, and we can make it super kinky."

"Blake?" Yang's jaw dropped.

"Now that the cat's out of the bag so to speak, I don't have to filter myself about you any more. I can voice whatever dirty thoughts I have about you, and look at you, it's on my mind constantly. Everybody else talks about you like that all the time, yet I'm the only one who's had the pleasure. It's been a constant struggle, not weighing in. You know sometimes how I bring some really random idea into bed for us? Sometimes I get curious about what other people's day dreams might be like." The grin stretched across Blake's face was downright devious. She leaned closer, to whisper her parting shot right into her ear, "And you know what they say, love. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought her back."

"Oh my god," Yang gasped, and the room flooded with laughter.

"Careful what you wish for little mouse."

"No regrets," Yang beamed through her blush, pulling her into a very showy, very public kiss.

And people said that black cats were bad luck on Halloween.


End file.
